1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of articles from an elongated continuous strip, and more particularly concerns an improved apparatus and method for producing tapes to be sewn to brassieres in the manufacture thereof.
In the manufacture of brassiere wearing apparel, or undergarment, one tape having hooks thereon and another tape having eyes thereon are attached to opposite sides of the brassiere for adjustable coupling in a manner well known.
While the instant invention will be primarily described in conjunction with the manufacture of brassiere tapes, it will be apparent that the same principles disclosed herein may be applied to other articles formed from a continuous strip having overlapping layers of fabric, or material, with a pair of tabs or other protrusions extending therefrom for subsequently securing the article to a garment or other end product.
2. Description of the Known Art
In the known art, the useful life of an anvil or horn with ultrasonic energy utilized to simultaneously weld and sever a strip into the tapes on a sequentially repetitive basis is limited. To accomplish this simultaneous welding and cutting, either the anvil or horn is provided with a surface formed as a knife edge that extends transversely to the path of travel of the strip.
For example, the anvil may be provided with a cutting or knife edge and the horn with a mating surface. The vibratory mechanical motion hammering the cutting edge on the horn at the end of each welding and cutting cycle then tends to dull the cutting edge over a period of time.
The prior art, as for example illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,374, issued May 24, 1977, shows that ultrasonic energy may be utilized for simultaneously welding and cutting overlapping layers of weldable material. But it does not show how to prolong the usefulness of ultrasonic apparatus to reduce "down time" which is most expensive in production facilities.